


See Me

by luvlikeafairytale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvlikeafairytale/pseuds/luvlikeafairytale
Summary: What would you do if you were existent, but basically non-existent?Suga is a spirit who has wondered the earth without a body for many years. He has no way to communicate with anyone or anything. No one knows he's even there, until one fatal encounter.---DaisugaHaikyuu AU*none of the Haikyuu characters belong to me*





	1. Chapter 1

I am dead. I’ve been dead for quite some time though… I’ve seen people come, people go, technology advance, and the world change. In many ways you could argue I’m lucky to be around this long and not loose my sanity. For you see, I am stuck wandering the earth as a spirit void of a body. I am not aware of how or why I am doomed to this fate, but I, over time, have learned to cope with my fate.   
One of the biggest problems I have had a hard time dealing with over the years is that I cannot communicate with anyone. You can imagine being able to travel as I can, you meet some interesting people. I have found myself grow attached to these people over time and want to get to know them, make friends. Unfortunately, I’ve learned without a body you don’t get very far with friendships. Imagine, you speak and no one listens, you cry and no one comforts you, someone is upset you can’t comfort. It’s these little things we take for granted in humanity that remind me that I’m no longer human. And, that’s exactly what I tell myself when I’m having a hard time, “ You’re not human, you’re not subject to these feelings anymore.” It works sometimes, but it doesn’t completely stop the pain. Because humanity keeps going while I’m stuck watching, like a movie where you want to meet your favorite character, but you can’t because it’s just a movie. Anyway, that’s enough complaining for one day. 

Currently I find myself in the streets and cities of Japan, my home country. I normally would avoid the country because the way it has changed throughout the the years has brought me a lot of grief. Don’t get me wrong, my little island has made significant progress through history, but I remember a different Japan, with different people. I don’t really know where I am because, well, I don’t know the street names or towns. The town isn’t very large, but not small. You could consider it the country or a suburban area. While walking I spot two people around my age and follow to see where they are going. In my time, we didn’t keep birthdays or ages, so I really don’t know the age I died. But, I have been able to figure out, with all the thinking I have had time to do, that life expectancy has increased a lot. Because when I died I do remember I was not considered a child, whereas everyone my age or at least close is considered a child and attends schools still. Funny, isn’t it, how much can change. 

I’d estimate the time to be early morning because these two boys were walking in uniforms, which means they’re going to one of my favorite places, highschool! You’re probably thinking I’m insane for actually enjoying what I’ve heard many students refer to as “prison”, but it’s very fun for me. Throughout history, no other generation has had this much access to knowledge as you have. Plus, I really have nothing better to do, so learning is all I do. You’d be surprised how many languages I’ve been able to pick up on over the years. 

“Hey, I’ll race you there!” one of the boys, who was short and had bright orange hair, yelled. As he broke into a sprint.

“Dumbass!” the other, tall black hair, yelled back. 

Crap. I didn’t want to race, too. It’s like racing really affects me since I don’t really have an energy limit, but I still hate it. I followed swiftly behind the two boys, until we reached a large building. As I had guessed, it was a high school. I followed them to a large room, I’ve learned is a gym. 

“I WON!” They scream in unison. 

“Ok, ok, just go change.” a taller boy with dark-short hair and dark eyes, said with an exasperated sigh. 

I giggled a little at him. He looked up with a slight bit of confusion, but quickly shook it off. Odd. 

Once the two boys got back from changing, the dark haired boy gathered everyone in a circle. 

“Ok everyone ready?” he asked, and everyone nodded.   
They began their practice and I watched intently. Volleyball. I have watched this sport for so long. I remember when it was invented. Volleyball has always interested me and I can’t quite point out why. Maybe it was the fact that everyone has to rely on each other in order to accomplish their goal. It’s not like some of the other sports. You NEED your teammates.   
I kept my focus on the the darker haired boy. He gave a sense of power and I could tell he had some significant role on the team. 

“Alright everyone that’s enough for a morning.” he said and everyone began cleaning. 

“Over already?” I said slightly disappointed. 

The boy looked up again with an unsettled expression.

“Yamaguchi, did you say something?” he asked slight disheveled. 

“No, Daichi-san.” he said while walking out with a tall blonde with glasses. 

“Hm, ok…” said the brown-haired, who I am guessing is Daichi. 

I followed them out of the gym. They went into what I’m assuming is like their club room or something. I choose to stay outside because privacy. 

“See everyone after school.” said Daichi.   
With a chorus of goodbyes they went to their classes. 

I chose to follow Daichi simply because we seemed the same age and he seemed nice enough. 

“Daichi-san…” A pretty girl with glasses spoke quietly. “Are you ok, you’ve been acting strange…” she asked simply and quietly.   
“Yeah, you seem like there’s something that’s been bothering you.” said a shorter girl with blonde hair, hiding slight behind the obviously older girl with glasses. 

“I’m fine, just I feel like there’s something different around me today… thank you for asking.” said awkwardly and walked to class, and I followed. 

I felt excited and nervous for some reason as I followed behind him. This is odd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up pay attention to POV changes!   
> Enjoy!   
> -fairytale

Daichi POV :

I walked down the halls on my way to class. I know I shouldn’t pay it too much attention because it was probably just my mind playing games with me, but I just could not shake the eerie feeling I was being watched. All. Morning. I felt like someone was watching me. I could easily blame it on just being a little out of it, but it was just… different. 

I brush my feelings aside for a bit and focus on my classes.   
I lied.  
I TRIED to focus on my classes, I just could not shake the feeling. I know this sounds obsessive and abnormal, because that’s exactly what it is. Something in the air, the aura of the room was not normal. 

I was sitting in one of classes spacing out as I tried to find the source of my odd intuition. When out of the corner of my eye I saw a glimpse of light grey bounce in front of me. 

“What was that?!” I shouted without thinking. 

“Daichi are you ok?” the teacher asked annoyance laced in her voice. 

“Haha…. Wow.” an unidentified voice giggled. 

I look around and everyone is staring at me. 

“My I get a drink of water?” I asked, as an excuse to leave the room for a bit. 

No one heard that voice. I know they didn’t, or they would have been equally as confused. I also know for certain that the voice did not belong to anyone in my class. It was too light, as if the speaker were air itself. 

“I think I’m going insane…” I murmured to no one in particular. 

“I would have agree, Daichi.” rang the voice. 

What the hell! This is getting out of hand.   
I decide to pretend that it never happened and walk away. There is no way I feel like dealing with this now. I just have to get through school and volleyball and I am free to worry. 

At that moment the bell rang signalling the switch of classes. I returned, gathered my books and began walking to my next class in hopes I will have better luck focusing in the next class. 

 

 

Suga POV (from beginning of chapter) :

I followed Daichi through the hallways, and I have to say he seemed very troubled. It made me upset to see him upset. It’s just like me to begin to worry about someone though I know they will never know. 

As I was trying to figure out what could possibly be troubling Daichi I realized we had reached his first class. I was excited to see what subject it was. Or, at least I was, until I realized Daichi was still troubled and checking out from time to time.   
How did I know this wasn’t normal?  
Well for starters he was NOT like this during his volleyball practice. You could say I’ve become very perceptive over the years.   
The more distraught he became the more determined I became at figuring it out. The more he dismissed the teacher the more I did as well. Naturally, my personality is to fix. I don’t like to see people upset. You can see how that might be a problem when you can’t actually talk to people…   
I began to feel frustrated. 

What is it?!

I moved so I was face to face with Daichi in front of his desk. I shook my head a few times to clear my thoughts. 

“What was that?!” he suddenly shouted, making all eyes turn to him. 

“Daichi are you ok?” the teacher asked. 

“Haha… wow,” was all I could say in response to his outburst. I am not sure what to make of that. 

He then asked to get a drink of water. But, personally I think he just wanted to leave the classroom. 

“I think I’m going insane…” he sighed to himself. 

“I’d have to agree Daichi.” I answered to myself slightly irritated that I still couldn’t help the poor boy. 

His eyes shot up and he just gave a huge sigh. I wonder what he is thinking when he reacts this way…. 

Suddenly the bell rang signalling the next class. Daichi just picked up his stuff and left seemingly stuffing whatever was bothering him before, deep inside. 

I followed still curious.   
Once we got the next class it seems he had just given up on class for today. He was completely checked out when a teacher called on him to answer a math question.   
He looked shocked and obviously didn’t know what was happening. Unfortunately I did but it’s not like it could tell him. Screw it I’ll try anyway. 

“The answer is two.”  
“The answer is two!!”  
“THE ANSWER IS TWO!” I ended up yelling. 

“Two.” he answered slight shock present on his face. He looked in my general direction. Not once did his eyes meet me. I am not sure what just happened…. 

 

Daichi POV : 

I got my stuff and went to my class, attempting and failing to ignore the past couple hours of my life. 

Math. I did not have the attention span to focus on math right now. I simply shut it out and began day dreaming. Just taking my mind off today makes me feel slightly sane. Unfortunately, the voice of an irritated teacher shook me out of my trance. 

“Hello? I called on you!” she half yelled at me. I panicked only slightly knowing that witch was trying to catch me spacing out.   
All of a sudden I hear it again… 

“The answer is two!!”  
“THE ANSWER IS TWO!”   
It yelled the last time. 

“Two.” was all I was able to say at the moment. 

Because all of a sudden realization hit me like a truck. I knew what was happening to me and I am not sure anyone would believe me. I don’t believe me. But there was no other way I could express this. 

“Wow..” I whispered to no one in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi POV: 

 

I am insane. I have come to the terms with it. There is no other explanation. But, at least I have an answer. I’d rather be insane and have answers than just being flat-out insane. Does that make any sense? Probably not, but then again, none of this does. Oh well… 

Suga POV:

Well that was an interesting class… Not the class itself, but the events that took place during it. How? Did he just figure out the problem or did he actually hear me? Now I’m the troubled one… But, unlike Daichi I have an easier time letting go, partly because if I do let simple stuff bother me, I will definitely lose my sanity. You don’t exist this long and keep your sanity easily, I’m a very delicate being. Not by choice of course, but I count my blessings. 

Apparently math is the last subject because Daichi starts walking to the gym where I first met him. He walks into that room where they change, I am not quite sure what it is but I stay out of it. I decide to go to the gym and walk around a bit. Daichi is the first one here, so I am alone. I enjoy the quiet for a little while, until Daichi comes in. He does something I would never, ever, have expected. 

He makes eye contact with me. He walks towards me and stops in front of me. 

“Are you real…?” it’s almost as if he’s asking me, but more asking himself. 

“Um… Yes?” I manage to stutter. 

“What are you exactly?” he asks again still not certain I am actually existent. 

“Well, you see I’m not really sure what I am. I guess I’m a ghost, maybe a spirit? I was alive at one point though….” I stutter once again. I am slightly dumbfounded. 

“Ok.. So, why have you been following me?” 

“Well, normally no one knows ever sees me or hears me. I uh, was just bored and you seemed nice…” I say slightly embarrassed. Well, when I say it out loud it sounds creepy. 

“This isn’t real is it…” he still questions. 

“I don’t know what to say. I legitimately have not spoken to a human being in centuries so I’m just as confused .” is all I manage to say. 

Then we proceed to just stare at each other until I decide break the silence. 

“So, um, my name Sugawara, but um most people just called me Suga, you know when people knew me.” I murmur. 

He nods. 

“Well then I guess I should introduce myself too? I am Daichi Sawamura. Oh, and thank you for saving my ass in math class.” he says a bit more relaxed . 

“Well, I guess if you’re still up for it, and we can both pretend this awkward conversation didn’t happen, you can continue following me?” he says almost as awkward as before. 

I giggle at this. Which makes him smile slightly. 

“Ok Daichi.” I answer with a smile. 

Daichi POV:

I leave class and head to the gym earlier than I am supposed to because I need to make sure I am less insane than I think. I change quickly and go the gym. He’s standing in the middle of the gym just looking around. He seems to be thinking about something and almost looks troubled. 

He sees me walking in and looks at me. I make eye contact which makes him jump slightly. I walk towards him and he looks even more terrified. Who is he? I actually have no idea. But since morning I’ve been hearing his voice. And, in the middle of math, I actually saw him and that’s how I know I’m insane, or at least I think I am. I’m sure you’d question your sanity if all of a sudden in the middle of one of your classes, you saw a slightly translucent boy about your age with grey hair, wearing traditional japanese clothes. Kind of understandable? Maybe? 

Anyway, I decide to talk to, him, or it, or whatever he/it is? 

“Are you real…?” is all I manage to say. 

I was slightly hoping he/it wouldn’t answer and that I was dreaming, but much to my dismay he replied. 

“Um… Yes?” he says just as shocked as I am. 

Well this is going to take some processing. I am not quite sure where to go with this. 

“What are you exactly?” I ask still very confused and uncertain what is happening is real. 

“Well, you see I’m not really sure what I am. I guess I’m a ghost, maybe a spirit? I was alive at one point though….” He responds also very confused which confuses me even more. A lot of confusion is happening right now. 

This has to be the weirdest conversation I’ve had ever. Clearly this ghost has something he wants from me considering he has been following me all day. I look into his rather large hazel eyes, which seem to still be filled with shock. 

“Ok.. So, why have you been following me?” I ask because I really don’t want to be haunted. You know I think I am supposed to be scared right now, but the truth is I am actually not. Maybe because of his docile appearance or the fact that our age seems to be very close. Some aspect of him gives a welcoming vibe and I can’t figure out why. 

He looks at me and pauses as if he needs to think about his answer, which in a way, unnerves me slightly. 

 

“Well, normally no one knows ever sees me or hears me. I uh, was just bored and you seemed nice…” he says, a slight blush appearing on his pale cheeks. How does a ghost blush they have no blood? I choose not to worry about that question right now. 

Ghost is friendly. Now that I know he legitimately just had nothing better to do than follow me I begin to feel a little pity for him. Despite the pity this is still so bizarre… I can’t even explain how I feel. 

 

“This isn’t real is it…” I say to myself. 

 

“I don’t know what to say. I legitimately have not spoken to a human being in centuries so I’m just as confused .” he says slightly flustered. 

This again, triggers my pity because I imagine myself in that situation. Not being able to speak to people for that long…. 

We stare at each other in silence. I'm slowly but surely wrapping my head around the situation. I'm lost in thought when he decides to interrupt the delicate silence. 

“So, um, my name Sugawara, but um most people just called me Suga, you know when people knew me.”he mumbles awkwardly. 

“Well then I guess I should introduce myself too? I am Daichi Sawamura. Oh, and thank you for saving my ass in math class.” I say a bit more relaxed than before. 

All of a sudden I blurt something I'm probably going to regret later… 

“Well, I guess if you’re still up for it, and we can both pretend this awkward conversation didn’t happen, you can continue following me?” I say this time a little awkwardly. 

This makes him giggle a bit at my blunt statement. 

This makes me smile because I feel like I am doing something that will make him happy. It's the least I could do considering I'm the first person he's talked to in centuries. 

“Ok Daichi.” He says with a smile. 

Things just got interesting…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (unedited)

Suga POV: 

“We’re here!” the same short kid with orange hair screams. Earning him a smack on the head from the tall kid with black hair. 

“You’re so loud…” he says to him. Causing shorty to pout slightly. 

“You’re both loud, hurry up and stretch.” Daichi says to them. 

I laugh at him and he smiles slightly at me. He walks away and begins practice. I float up to the bleachers. 

This so new, yet it feels so simple. I just feel comfortable talking with Daichi. I definitely think I am lucky that it was Daich who got to see me and not someone a little less understanding… I am very surprised he took it the way he did, most people run and scream when they see a ghost. Or, you know that’s what I would assume anyway, I can’t really speak from experience. 

Practice went smoothly and everyone played very well. There were a few times I got slightly excited and clapped, which scared the crap out of Daichi, until he remembered I was here and rolled his eyes in my direction. 

As everyone left, I floated down to meet Daichi by the door. 

“Did you have to clap every time spike made it over?” he’s with a small smile on his face. 

“It’s just so exciting! I wish we had this sport when I was alive… I definitely would have played!” I say bouncing slightly. 

He laughs at me a little and continues locking up the gym. 

“So, who were you, you know when you were alive?” he asks quietly. 

I freeze up and stare straight ahead.   
“I’d prefer to tell you another time.” I say in a hushed voice. 

He nods sensing the tension. 

“Ok, so how long have you been around? “ 

“Oh well I’ve been around for centuries… You can probably tell from my clothes, I didn’t die recently.” I say with a small laugh. 

He also laughs a little. 

“My turn to ask some questions. How come you aren’t completely terrified of me? Because I know if I were alive and this happened to me I would be screaming.” I ask with pure curiosity. 

“To be completely honest with you, I am just as confused. I mean you speak and look like a normal person… But, you aren’t? This is all very strange for me.” he says trying to answer the question. 

“Well you are actually the first person who has ever seen or heard me. I can’t even begin to explain how good it feels to have a conversation with someone again.” I say with gratitude. 

He sighs slightly, then looks at me for a second. 

“You know I’ve read and watched so much horror. And, in every movie or book or show, the ghost well sometimes come off as sane, but go crazy later on in the story. How are you able to exist so long without going insane?” he asks seriousness clear in his voice. 

I have to think about this answer for a little. 

“Well, I guess it’s probably being self aware. I know I am dead and I know I will never be able to be alive again. I also don’t harbor any negative feelings ever. If I did I’m sure I would end up like the ghosts in your stories. It’s very hard for me sometimes. It’s hard to feel a feeling and just let it go. I haven’t felt strong feelings since I was alive, because I can’t.” I say with a slight say. This makes me miss my old life, and life in general. 

“That sounds hard, you must have been a strong person. I don’t think I would be able to do it.” he says in thought. 

“Oh come on Daichi, I just watched you play volleyball. You seem like a strong person I bet you could. Not that I want you to though. I don’t want this for anyone.” I tell him with a small smile. 

He frowns a little at this statement. 

“Suga, I am so sorry for you.” he says quietly. 

“Hey, forget about it. I’m not your problem. I’m not even alive!” I laugh it off. I would love to further discuss this but I am way too afraid of feel too much all at once. This caution has kept me sane over the years and I don’t wish to abandon it now.

He smiles, but it’s not genuine, there’s a bit of resentment behind it.   
It’s my turn to sigh. 

“Look, Daichi, thank you for caring but seriously I’m dead. And it’s not your problem, you enjoy your life. Plus, you don’t really know me…” I say again in hopes that he will not worry about me. 

“Suga it doesn’t matter that I just met you or that you are dead. You were a human being with feelings at one point. I can’t imagine still having those feelings and not being able to use them. “ he says staring straight ahead.   
“Oh, Daichi you have no idea…” I say under my breathe. 

This is dangerous and I know it. I shouldn’t talk to people. It has been my desire or so long, but now that I have it it scares me. I don’t know what is going to happen. Uncertainty is a feeling, it results in anxiety, another feeling, a powerful one at that. It’s hard to ignore. But, I have to. I can’t lose everything I’ve worked for.   
I also can’t bother Daichi too much, he needs to enjoy his life and not worry about me. I will only follow for a few more days, if he so allows it. 

“Listen, Suga as a decent human being I can’t let you just keep to yourself. I feel like I have to help you.” he says with confidence. 

“Thank you Daichi…” I say still unsure. 

Have I made a mistake?


End file.
